Sleepless Nights
by smile1
Summary: KateSawyer one piece. Caught in a storm with nowhere to go, they find each other, wanting to share their sleepless night.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series _Lost _or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.

**A/N:** Unfortunately, I haven't been on the 'Fanfiction scene' for a little while, though that doesn't mean that I haven't been writing. It's just been harder than I thought to divide my time, though I still spend as much of it as I can on obsessing over _Lost_. Now, this story isn't really much, but for me it was still something that had to be written, so you be the judge. :)

* * *

**Sleepless Nights**

_''He's my inspiration for a sleepless night.''_

It was still raining, even though it had been a while since the sky broke open. They had all seen it coming hours in advance, thick clouds layering the sky until the entire island was veiled with shadows. Most of the ones that still spent their days along the coastline had wisely immigrated to the caves for the time being, not wanting to risk being a victim of its unpredictability. Some had sought shelter beneath the broken wings of the plane's remaining piece of wreckage. One even managed to hide away in a self-made tent, actual shelter, while the other one sat at the very edge of the beach, where the trees met the sand. Her only refuge the closely bundled up leaves over her head that no longer were able to hold the weight of the many raindrops, and as a result, she was drenched to the bone, left to sit and shiver because of her own stubbornness. She could have gone to the caves, so could have he, but they had both refused, knowing one and other too well. She'd rather be stuck here and share her sleepless night with him, because he didn't have anyone to share his with.

The now wet sand stuck to her as she got up, though she didn't seem to mind as she kept on walking, arriving at his tent with her teeth clattering and her arms wrapped around as much of her body as possible, her washed away appearance a sure invitation in. He had a weak for her because of the one she had for him, yet he left her standing at the tent's entrance longer than he should have, taking in how she looked before gesturing her to come further. He smiled, having taken a quick preference to her vulnerable side. ''Well, look what the cat dragged in.'' His even bigger smile showed off his amusement. ''Looks like Doc left you high and dry, huh, Freckles?''

''It was my choice to stay here, Sawyer.'' She sought out his eyes before continuing her delicate assault. ''And at least someone asked me to go with them. You're just alone.''

''Looks like you took care of that for me, sweetheart,'' he light-heartedly responded, his smile never failing, even though her words had managed to claw at something on the inside of him. He was alone and she was, too, though for her it was by choice. After all, practically everyone liked her and didn't mind being around her, even he had trouble staying away; she was the only one who sometimes took the time to share in his loneliness. ''So, what can I do you for?'' he finally asked, unable to send her back out despite the low blow she had offered him.

''Actually,'' she began while looking down, ''I was wondering if I could stay here tonight?''

''Would you mind repeating that, Freckles, 'cause I think I might be hearing things.''

''You heard me, Sawyer,'' she said.

He smirked. ''I did.''

She shrugged up her shoulders in an attempt to warm herself up, hugging her sides even tighter. ''Well?'' she said, feeling slightly discomforted as a result of being the constant target of his leering eyes.

He turned his back to her without saying a word, leaning in and reaching over to take something from one of the suitcases that he had lying around to keep his daily findings in. When he turned back, he had a red balled up piece of fabric in his hands.

''What's that?''

''A sweatshirt.'' He handed it out to her. ''Take it.''

She did, burying her hands as deep into the soft fabric as she could.

''Well, what are you waiting for, Freckles, start taking dem clothes off,'' he remarked, not used to having to share his silences.

''I will,'' she began with a smile, ''but only after you've turned around.''

He chuckled lightly. ''Fair enough. It's always better to leave something to the imagination anyway.'' He gave her dripping image a last once-over before turning his back to her, allowing her to take the little privacy he could give her, his imagination running wild.

Kate's fingers plucked at the buttons of her shirt with practiced speed, tugging on the sweatshirt even faster as she didn't fully trust the man across from her. With reason because as she dropped on what served him as a jury-rigged bed, he turned back without the slightest warning. She wasn't affected too much; after all, it had been typical of him, and continued stripping herself from the wet fabric of her jeans, freeing her feet and tucking her knees beneath her chin afterwards. ''I'm cold,'' followed her uncharacteristic complaint, her eyes on him the second after.

He ran a hand through his hair, taking in the scene before him with a sigh as he dropped his hand back down to his side. ''You're a pain, you know that,'' he told her, though they both knew that they were nothing but some empty words. The hardest part was behind them; she had made the first move by coming to him and now all he had to do was see it through. ''Get up,'' he said.

Kate's eyes questioned him, although she did as she was told. She was too tired to put up a fight, so when he leaned in and pulled back the covers, she simply took his invitation and got into his bed, still gently shaking. He followed, scooting himself closer to her. She tried to shrug off the arm he secured around her waist, but ended up only settling into him even more, seeking out the warmth of his body. ''Sawyer,'' she said in a mumble.

''Yes, Freckles?'' he replied in a voice that was just as low.

''Th...tha-''

He stopped her by tenderly pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. ''Just get warm.''

She nodded, her eyes already closed.

x-x-x

The next morning, Kate woke up to an empty bed.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position. ''Sawyer,'' she called softly, sweeping her tousled locks to the side so she could take a quick look around, coming eye to eye with Jack almost instantly. ''Jack.''

''Kate,'' he acknowledged, momentarily unable to do anything but stare at her disheveled appearance, the unruly strands of hair, the pair of bare legs that peeked out from beneath the covers, a sweatshirt he hadn't seen on her before. He felt the turmoil that was going on within, but managed to keep a kind face on for her. ''I was looking for you. Sawyer said that you were in here?'' he finished doubtfully.

''Where is Sawyer?'' she asked in return, not having the intention to answer any of his questions. She looked him in the eye as she waited.

''Outside.''

Kate nodded, for some reason relieved that he was so close by.

''Look, Kate, I could use a pair of extra hands. The storm washed away all of the food that we kept on the beach and-''

''Just give me a few minutes to change and I'll meet you outside.''

Jack nodded. ''Take your time.''

As soon as he left the tent she kicked back the covers, needing the little room she had to change. She retrieved her jeans from the ground, ending up with her back turned towards the tent's entrance. Still damp from the night before, she pulled them on. After buttoning them up, she shed herself of the sweater, trembling as the morning breeze breached her skin.

''Well, well.''

She turned to look over her shoulder with a roll of her eyes, though she could be only so nonchalant because her hair covered up her breasts.

Sawyer stood in front of the entrance, her shirt dangling from his index finger. ''Look what you left lying around for all to see, for Jack to see,'' he added with a sly smile.

She held out her hand. ''Give me my shirt, Sawyer.''

His smile turned into a smirk as he threw her her shirt. ''The things that must've been going through his head, poor Doc.''

She shrugged on her shirt and buttoned it up without saying a word before getting on her knees and reaching for one of his suitcases.

He took a step closer. ''What do you think you're doing?''

She glanced at him, knowing how touchy he was about people going through his stuff. ''I'm looking for a hairbrush.''

''Sweetheart, I don't know what kind of man you think I am-''

Kate smiled. ''Sawyer you've come across boxes of tampons and bottles of nail polish, don't tell me that you haven't come across at least one hairbrush.''

He muttered something under his breath as he made his way over to one of the suitcases. It took him a minute to rummage through the different things, but when he turned to face her again, he had come up with a hairbrush. He handed it to her and patiently watched as she combed her hair.

''Thanks for letting me stay here,'' she said when she gave him back the brush.

''Will it happen again?''

Kate got up, smiling as she shook her head. ''I'll see you later, Sawyer.''

''You will.''

x-x-x

That afternoon, she found both the sweatshirt and the hairbrush on her makeshift bed, the sweatshirt neatly folded with the hairbrush tucked into it. As she leaned in, running her fingers across the fabric, she heard Sawyer call out to her, ''There's more where that came from, Freckles!'' She stole a look at him, smiling.

x-x-x

By chance, she was awakened in the early hours of the next morning by a few drops of rain, and as they slid down her face, her attention was drawn by something else. She bit her lip, though it took her only a minute to get up and run over to where Sawyer was waiting for her. He smiled at the sight of her in his sweatshirt as he pushed one of the tent's flaps aside, for her.

* * *

**Please review? (: **I know that it's a bit on the short side and that the ending may seem abrupt in a way, but this is just how it turned out, and once it was done I didn't really want to change anything 'cause it would've ruined the 'spur of the moment thing' it has to it. I am really satisfied with the first two paragraphs, though, which isn't bad, considering how picky I am about my own writing. :) Thank you for taking the time to read this. :)


End file.
